


It's darker before the dawn (but you don't need to do this alone)

by MYuzuki



Series: No matter what’s in front of me (I’ll keep fighting til I’ve won) [8]
Category: Final Fantasy XV, Kingsglaive
Genre: (no big boss fight this time but I promise there will be one in a later drabble ;D), Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Nyx finally gets to stab Glauca, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:13:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26253205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MYuzuki/pseuds/MYuzuki
Summary: The arrest of Titus Drautos for treason is not something that Nyx had thought he'd live to see.
Relationships: Titus Drautos | Glauca & Nyx Ulric
Series: No matter what’s in front of me (I’ll keep fighting til I’ve won) [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1897525
Comments: 9
Kudos: 152





	It's darker before the dawn (but you don't need to do this alone)

**It's darker before the dawn (but you don't need to do this alone)**

* * *

The arrest of Titus Drautos for treason is not something that Nyx had thought he'd live to see.

Well, technically he supposes that he _didn't_ live to see it, he'd just had the dubious honor of being resurrected from death and punted backwards in time to bring the whole thing about, but still.

Drautos tries to play it off at first, when Cor approaches him alone after sending Pelna off on some pretend errand to remove him from the line of fire; tries dismissing Cor's accusations as unfounded and baseless and insulting.

Then Nyx steps into the room flanked by Crowe and Libertus, and he has the savage, vicious pleasure of watching Drautos's expression of arrogant self-assuredness freeze, falter, and shatter into a thousand crumbling pieces as the realization strikes him of what Nyx's presence _means_.

Titus Drautos -no, General Glauca- looks dumbfounded and outraged and it's very possibly the most satisfying thing Nyx has seen in _years_.

Glauca tries to summon his armor, then, but Nyx is ready for it, had anticipated it. Had been _waiting_ for it. He's warping across the room and slamming one of his kukri into Glauca's left collarbone before the other man can do much more than reach out a hand in an attempt to summon his monstrosity of a sword, even as Cor restrains Glauca from the other side, looking every bit the lethal warrior his reputation makes him out to be, the reputation that earned him a place at the King's side and the moniker of Immortal.

More members of the Crownsguard start spilling into the room as Drautos continues to struggle.

"Unhand me at once," Glauca snarls, trying to break free as he glares at Nyx. "You're supposed to be dead!"

And Nyx knows, knows deep in his bones, that the bastard doesn't mean it _that way_ ; he's referring to the assassination attempt only, to how Nyx should have met his end due to a rifle shot in the wasteland. Drautos doesn't mean his death in that other time, and Nyx _knows_ that.

But it still drags Nyx back, back to their fight during the fall of Insomnia and there's a burn under his skin and a firestorm in his heart because none of it has happened yet but it's still fresh for him, he still remembers _all_ of it.

Still remembers crouching on the shoulder of an ancient king, one arm charred from the power scorching through his veins. Remembers Drautos speaking, lecturing, _gloating_.

_They've given you a burden you cannot hope to bear_ , he'd said, speaking of the borrowed power that was burning Nyx alive even as he refused to back down.

He still remembers the faint hint of dawn on the horizon, the accompanying thoughts of _Not much longer now_ and _I just need to keep fighting_. Remembers the feeling of burning, and burning, and _burning_ , and refusing to give up because as long as he still had hope he couldn't allow himself to quit.

He remembers fighting, remembers _dying_ , and in the face of that all he can do is laugh at Glauca's words, the sound tearing out of his throat in a jagged burst. "I know," he says, and then the other members of the Crownsguard are there, closing in and piling on Drautos to prevent his escape even as a mage comes hustling into the room and casts some sort of sleep spell on the commander, rendering him unconscious.

Nyx staggers back from the tangle of people, then, heart pounding in his chest and an echo of wildfire racing through his veins; he senses someone coming up behind him, probably Crowe or Libertus, but he can't make out what they're saying over the low buzzing that's started up in his ears.

Someone reaches out then, clasping his arm, and it's only after a sharp pain lances through his shoulder that be remembers _oh, right, I've been shot_.

Everything goes a bit fuzzy after that, as Nyx's body seems to remember that it's been running largely on fury and adrenaline for the last six hours after losing a considerable amount of blood. He fights the pull of unconsciousness as best he can, but in the end it's a losing battle.

Nyx collapses, darkness swallowing him up until the world fades out of view and the worried shouts of his friends turn to whispers in the shadows.


End file.
